pikminjakefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Pikminjake Cinematic Universe)
The following is the complete Pikminjake Cinematic Universe Historical Timeline. All dates are recorded as "Human Dates": BC (Before Christ) and AD (After Death). As such, the timeline can get confusing. Space time is not relative in the Pikminjake Universe and runs at different speeds in different places. During the years 2000 - 2025, Humanity lived in a different solar system, the Leifon System. When Humanity returned to Earth in 2025, more than 300 million years passed on Earth in those 25 Leifon Years. ''' The Pikmin still use the human dates however. Timeline '''Approx. 13,700,000,000 BC (The Fall of Sans Jehovah) The almighty entity known Sans Jehovah fell from a higher plane of existence and crash landed in the primordial cosmos known as Chaos. The crash landing caused all the plains of existence to begin formation. Sans Jehovah's immune system activated, and the first Angels, the Apostles, navigated Sans Jehovah's comatose body into the holy land they would later call Arka of Elysium. On the way, they were confronted by the ancient serpent known as Leviathan, which was slain by Michael. At some point later, the city of Babylon was constructed, along with the Tower of Babel. Approx. 4,571,000,000 BC (The Solar System Formed) The Solar System containing Earth began formation. At some point later, Angel Astrologists discovered a means to open a gateway to the Light World through the planet Uranus. This gave rise to Angel Scholars studying and experimenting with the Light World and its contents. Approx. 3,700,000,000 BC (Metatron's Pilgrimage and Sacrifice) The Angel Scholar Metatron pilgrimaged to Sans Jehovah, and was given a vision on the location of the Cosmic Gemstone of Reality and Life. After acquiring the gemstone in the Light World, Metatron built a Babylonian Machine to house it, known as the Golden Apple of Eden. Metatron then brought it to the nearby planet Earth and used its power to sacrifice himself and create life on Earth in the form of early primordial soup. The Golden Apple remained on Earth ever since. Approx. 2,000,000,000 BC (The Creation of the Babylonians) Angel Alchemists became obsessed with a generating a machine on-par with the power of Sans Jehovah, as they called it "Machine of Infinity". They began experiments with creating artificial life-forms from samples of Sans Jehovah's body. These machines were named after their city, the Babylonians. Failed experiments were kept below the Tower of Babel, these are known as Failures of Infinity. Approx. 443,800,000 BC (The First Babylonian Test) An experimental test of a Babylonian Machine to consume and bottle life on Earth occurred. This caused a major extinction event. The experiment was considered a success, and the Angels harvested the Machine to deposit the bottled life onto the Planet of the Sock Monkeys. Approx. 390,000,000 BC (The Creation of the Bahrag and Elite Babylonian Machines) The Angel Scholars had confirmed the presence of life on the Planet of the Sock Monkeys, which prompted the demand to repeat this process for other planets. After many failures, they successfully produced twin "mother" Babylonian Machines known as the Bahrag. They also created six advanced machines called Elite Babylonian Machines designed to protect the Golden Apple on Earth. The six elite machines walked the Earth and relayed information back to the Angels. Many extinction events occurred on Earth, prompting the rise of life in other star systems. Approx. 66,000,000 BC (The Extinction of the Dinosaurs) For an unknown reason, an asteroid was involved in the Babylonian Machine extinction event that eliminated the Dinosaurs. The bottled life was notably taken to the Leifon System. Around this time, early Intelligent life had appeared on the Planet of the Sock Monkeys, though it was surprisingly unnoticed by the Angels. Approx. 7,000,000 BC (The Rise of Early Man & The War Against God) Primates on Earth began to take interest in the Angels and major study took place. The Angels believed that early man was the ultimate end goal of life forms on Earth, as they resembled Metatron, and thus considered the closest to Angels in relation. The Angels believed they had become Gods themselves and had no use for Sans Jehovah anymore. This begin a terrible and lengthy war between the Angels and nearly the entire population was killed. Two Archangel brothers split Elysium, Risebell protected Arka and Babylon, while Maximum Warp insisted on preserving Sans Jehovah's well being. Approx. 1,000,000 - 10,000 BC (The Arrival of Angels & The Garden of Eden) A group of Angels, Gabriel, Barachiel, Lucifer, Lîlîṯ, and Azrael fled from Elysium near the end of the war and hid on Earth. They built up a new "holy land" named Sumer in the historical region of Mesopotamian. They recreated the Hanging Gardens of Babylon in Sumer, but called it the Garden of Eden, named after the Golden Apple. The Angels captured and imprisoned the six Elite Babylonian Machines into their Wonders of the World. The Golden Apple was planted with Hertz in The Lighthouse of Alexandria, what would eventually be called Australia. The Angels took over early humans as Kings. Azrael in particular, eventually falsely proclaimed himself to be the entity known as Sans Jehovah himself. The other Angels argued with him, but fighting caused trouble. Lucifer became obsessed with animalistic nature, and tempted women in the Garden of Eden to indulge in activities considered animalistic and sinful by the other Angels. Approx. 10,000 - 2000 BC At some point, a Lîlîṯ took a group of Humans to Mars and created a civilization there. Azrael remodelled the Great Pyramids of Giza from being Shurshot's Wonder into his own personal fortress. Approx. 2000 BC Gabriel and Lucifer were sent by Azrael to inspect the biblical city of Sodom. After reporting back to Azrael, he determined it would be the site to test a new weapon of mass destruction. The city was destroyed in a nuclear blast. This lead to significant in-fighting amongst the Angels. Approx. 2000 - 0 BC Humanity continued to worship the Angels through various religions. Eventually through a series of prophets and scholars, monotheism began to replace the polytheistic religions, and the devotion to the God of Abraham, Yahweh, became significantly important. This reached a spearhead with the arrival of the First Messiah, who was seemingly born from a virgin mother. The Angels continued to quarrel. Lucifer succeeded in killing Azrael, and lLucifer had humanity build himself a tomb and went into an eon-long sleep. Lîlîṯ eventually abandoned her people on Mars and went into hiding.The First Messiah was killed iconically on a cross, as in the Biblical story. 0 - 1935 AD Abrahamic Religions (Judaism, Christianity, and Islam) became the most popular religions of the Earth. Gabriel speaking to Muhammad leading to the creation of Islam caused a fight between Gabriel and Barachiel which led to mutual destruction (The Prophecy of Light and Dark). Every normal history event that transpires before World War II occurs. 1935 - 1983 AD (World War II and the Rise of the New Empire) Shadow Blade and the Rebel Militia form up against the Imperial Empire. 1984 - 1998 AD (The Discovery of Compressed Light and Galactic Domination) Compressed Light is discovered and using it the Imperial Empire gains control of half of the Milky Way. 1999 AD (The Fall of the Empire) The Event of Christmas 1999 occurs, the Earth is decimated, the Empire is broken, and humans are forced to flee the Solar System. 2000 AD (The End of the World) The mummified Black Fantasy is awakened and ravages Earth. 2001-2024 AD (The New Earth and the Rise of the Pikmin Race) Approximately 300 Million years pass on Earth between these human dates. The rise of the Pikmin race occurs, and all the events of the canon Pikmin games take place during these years. 2024 AD (The Light Warrior Saga) Right before humans returned to their home world, the complete Light Warrior story occurs. 2025 AD (Search For Mother, Fallen Steven, and Twig & Pik-pik) The events on the colony take place. Many years occurred, and the characters in the different series grew up. 2025 - 2046 AD (STEVE SAGA: The Rise of Caton) Humans arrive back to Earth, but are not welcomed by the Pikmin due to a prophecy that their return would revive the long dead Black Fantasy. At this point, Pikmin adopt the human calendar and year system. From 2025 onward, the timeline is relatively stable. The fight against the evil Caton occurs, run by radicals and backed up by an ancient race of prestigious aliens. When Caton begins to lose in their fight against the Pikmin, they go to Google, a massive human run company for financial support. However, when Google is destroyed Caton runs out of options. 2047 - 2049 AD (STEVE SAGA: The Age of Balatron) Balatron. He proves, however, to be a major threat and the battle against him and leftover Caton forces lasts a hundred years. While the continued fight against Caton persisted, the Sunlight Warriors, led by Twig the Pikmin defeated Balatron, but spared his life. The Archangel Maximumwarp attacked Twig and the Starlight War began. It ended as soon as the Starlight Warriors entered Elysium and lost the battle in the Archangel's territory. 2068 - 2604 AD (Lemuel's Insurrection) After some decades of peace, eventually Lemuel takes control and rules the galaxy. He soon imprisons all the remaining Starlight Warriors in the galaxy. 2605 - 2608 AD (Starlight Platinum) The series Starlight Platinum takes place. 2969 - 3002 AD (The Fourth Reich) The Fourth Reich takes place. Category:Events